Faviola
Zelenna "Faviola" Del la Rosas, or Fave for short, is a Darkus Brawler, and former member of The Sacred 7. She likes to talk a lot which can be a little annoying to people like Masterz because he likes it to be silent. She's an incredible flirt due to her being European in which she claims her behavior is normal there. Though she likes everyone to get along, she won't forgive something that was done to her. She doesn't like people picking on kids that are weaker then them though she will pick on people who are mean. Personality Faviola is a very sociable, and always has to have someone to talk to or else she would freak out. She is a highly stubborn person, and always gets what she wants. When people try to resist her influence, she would often pout until that person gave in. It usually worked on people like Eclipse, Aides, and to a lesser extent. Masters. She is also bipolar and intolerable if she is upset. Her career choices had varied from terrorist and dictator thus make her insane in a "normal" person perespective. If something bad is done to her, she will not rest until she has made you pay for it, and she never gives up easily. Characteristics Faviola is being taught how be to a Darkus/Ventus brawler by Masters. She is fond of Masters, Angel, and Aides, but can't stand Phantom, or Blaze. Fave is very random but also confuses people in anything. She was apart of teams, The Sacred 7, and is currently apart of the B.E.C.B. Her position on the team is to interrogate, and torture if necessary. She loves to play truth or dare. Clothing Though Faviola is goth she refuses to wear all black clothing, she likes to wear what's in style at the time. She has long black hair with grey eyes. Though she lives on beach territory Faviola has a very pale complexion and even got voted by her classmates most likely to be vampire. Notable Quotes *"Angel's not gay silly, he went out with me, remember ?" *"Calling me 'hot' in front of my boy friend, not very smart." History Early Life Powers and Abilities She capable of fighting Masters when he is armed with his swords, despite not wearing any sort of armor. Equipment Bakugan Faviola is a pure, darkus brawler. *Darkus Dharak *Darkus Clawsaurus *Darkus Rubanoid Relationships Angelus Lapis Faviola was the last female darkus member of the Sacred 7. She joined only because she fell for Angel and wanted to get to know him more. Due to Angel being to blond to take a hint, she went out with Masters, the current male pyrus brawler on the Sacred 7. After Angel realized how she felt for him, the 2 went out. There relationship was the start of the ending of the team. Masters Ventus Phantom Ventus Phantom is Masterz best friend who Faviola had to stand because she was dating him. Ventus contantly makes Fave aggravated because he messes with her head. It takes all her will not to sufficate him in his sleep. Phoenix7 Phoenix7 was one the first people Faviola met on dimensions. Phoenix7 fell in love with Fave when he first met her but after much rejection, finally gave up on a relationship romantically with her. He settle with just being her little brother. Though Fave didn't like Phoenix7 in "loving" him in that way, she still cared for him deeply and even set him up with her other little sis (through adoption), Kagome10. Julie22 ShunSkyress16 Firestormblaze Littleseed Littleseed and Faviola had a calm mutual relationship until she started dating Angelus Lapis. Angel and Seed had a close relationship because they were the main leaders of The Sacred 7. When Fave and Angel begun dating, Angel spent all is time with Fave and no longer hung out with Seed. Seed upset, confronted Angelus and rumors spread to him that Seed was waging war against Faviola. Faviola was away on a 2 month vacation and had no idea what was happening in Dimensions. Aides Paradise Lost SaberX Ventus Apprentice LordMagma Kagome10 Darkuswolf28 Faviola met DarkusWolf28 when she was dating Apoclyspe. Due to the fact that Eclipse wasn't paying much attention to Fave because of his constant love for training, she looked for entertainment else where and join Darkuswolf28 Gundalia Resistance team. Faviola not aware that this was a Gundalia team joined. Upon finding out she tried to quit peacefully but instead got yelled at by her. Faviola held a grudge until a few months before Dimensions ended. Gallery FD.png FC.png FR.png Anime FavA1.jpg Bakugan 461px-RayneDarkusDharakMonster.png 538px-Darkus_Clawsaurus.png 336px-Darkus_Rubanoiddd.png Special Abilities Pin.jpg Mechtogan References *http://www.youtube.com/user/favi54 *http://my.bakugan.com/myfriend *http://becb.webs.com/teammemberinformation.htm Category:Players Category:The Sacred 7 Category:Darkus Users Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Former Sacred 7 Category:Main Characters Category:Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers Category:Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows Category:Brawlers Category:Deuteragonists